


Canned Heat

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [60]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Begging, College, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Fraternities & Sororities, Hyungkyun, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Roommates, Smut, chaekkung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14306265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Changkyun inhaled sharply, freezing in place as he feels something wet begin to seep into the back of his pants, realizing that it wasn’t just the alcohol making him feel fuzzy- he’d just started his heat- right in the center of a huge crowd of dancing people.[Hyungkyun/ABO]





	Canned Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "hyungkyun + abo + omega!changkyun/alpha!hyungwon + being roommate in college with his highschool crush is the last thing socially awkward hyungwon wanted, and changkyun goes into heat while drunk make everything even worse, or maybe not. (M -and yes i'd be more than happy if there's some needy begging scene involved ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Three months ago, Hyungwon would’ve never possibly imagined being in the position he undeniably was in right now- watching his drunk, sexy as fuck crush/roommate grinding with various other men on the dancefloor of a crappy frat house on the night before a major test. He probably would’ve shaken his head, explaining that he was socially awkward as FUCK and had no intentions of going to parties in college, let alone one with his high school crush on the night before a test. However, this still did not change that fact that all of this was, in fact, really happening.

How did it all start? Well, Hyungwon supposed it began on move-in day, when he dragged in his last box of clothing up the three flights of stairs to his dorm and discovered his roommate had finally shown up. Greeting him with sparkling, dark eyes, Im Changkyun leaned against the doorframe, his shapely body looking as tight as ever. He said hello to him with a simple, “Oh yeah, we went to high school together,” a polite smile, and then proceeded to completely wreck Hyungwon’s heart. Changkyun wasn’t just any boy from his high school, although he supposed that he was just some rando for Changkyun. No, Changkyun was his high school crush- someone who, at one point, he vowed to get over during college. They’d never even talked before, and yet… Hyungwon _still_ had feelings for him. 

Over the past two weeks, Changkyun and Hyungwon had actually gotten sort of close- not enough to really call each other friends yet, but Hyungwon was trying, dammit! Every morning, they both had a class at 9:30 and would go to the dining hall for breakfast together. It was a small step, but Hyungwon thought they were really getting somewhere during those early morning chats! A huge step was made earlier that day- one that totally changed their relationship from ‘roommates who did breakfast’ to something a little less trite.

“Hyung~ come to the TKE party with me~” Hyungwon remembered Changkyun asking him, in that sinfully deep voice of his practically dripping with appeal. Of course, when Hyungwon looked up at Changkyun, he was met with one of the most startlingly attractive sights of his life. His crush on Changkyun had, admittedly, always been rooted in a pretty base physical attraction- Changkyun was an omega, and a really fucking sexy one, and Hyungwon was an alpha. It was only natural that he’d start feeling things from how his body reacted to seeing Changkyun, and right now was no exception. Changkyun was dressed head-to-toe in slut wear, his pretty little body flattered by the revealing clothing and dark blacks he so often wore.

Hyungwon hadn’t been able to iterate a reply for a few seconds, but he knew he couldn’t say no to Changkyun’s request, even if he didn’t quite know what a ‘TKE’ party entailed… later, he would find out it was the shortened name of a frat on campus, and wasn’t half as scary as he thought it would be, but that was later. At that moment, he was just brainlessly saying yes to everything Changkyun asked him while dressed like that. 

When they left for the party, Hyungwon knew he wasn’t going to drink or dance or really… _anything_ other than just hang around Changkyun for as long as the boy would let him. The whole situation was a little strange and awkward for him, but the prospect of watching Changkyun do… _whatever_ they did at college frat parties was enough to convince him otherwise. Stepping inside the shabby house in the center of campus, Hyungwon and Changkyun looked around, smiling a bit at the exuberant frat boys that greeted them. Hyungwon stepped to the side, already positioning himself near the wall to avoid any awkward conversations, but Changkyun did the opposite, walking into the crowd and figuring out where all the action was.

Luckily for them, since it was rush week, there were a ton of people that weren’t regulars of the frat and therefor neither felt incredibly out of place. One side of the large room hosted a few table tennis sets with beer pong set up, while the other side was taken over by a dance floor drowning in blaring club music and bodies writhing together. It seemed like a pretty exciting party, and, judging by the people holding red solo cups, it wasn’t just the party games that were keeping everyone in high spirits. Leaning against the wall and surveying the crowd, Hyungwon suddenly noticed Changkyun rushing back over to him with a huge smile on his face.

“I’m gonna get a drink, want one?” Changkyun asked, having to speak louder than normal to be heard over the loud music, his eyes shining with a hopeful light. Hyungwon straightened up a bit, eyes staring down into Changkyun’s as he replied.

“No thanks,” Hyungwon replied, and Changkyun frowned, but then shrugged, a little disappointed that Hyungwon wasn’t going to get crunk with him but not about to get upset about it. Hyungwon watched the boy as he scurried out of the room, going to a slightly adjacent room where the booze was located, apparently. After a few minutes, he came back into the room with a huge smile and a cup full of some questionable mixture of alcohols that he continuously sipped from, his cheeks already flushed from either the booze or the hot temperature of the room.

Hyungwon pressed a finger to the center of his lips, watching Changkyun as he waltzed into the center of the dancefloor, chugging the rest of his drink and immediately grinding against some random, clearly drunk man. Heart racing, Hyungwon licks his lips as he watches Changkyun quickly get the attention of the practically every single man in the building, his charming, half-smirk and attractive body more than enough to get everyone’s eyes on him. Flashes of cheap strobe lights glittered along Changkyun’s half-dressed body, the sweat on his skin shining tantalizingly in the low light as he sways and grinds his body against the nearest person, the loud fast-beat club music taking over the whole scene. Hyungwon was utterly transfixed, glad that he had the perfect view of his roommate while the boy made such an exhibit of himself.

Changkyun, meanwhile, was having a pretty good time already. Starting college meant two things: occasionally attending classes, and going to crazy frat parties where he would get drunk, and then, hopefully, get laid. Pushing a hand through his already slightly damp hair, Changkyun flickers his gaze up to the man in front of him, taking in the… admittedly below-average face and body. He was okay, but compared to his roommate, everyone else kind of fell short visually. Gaze flashing over to the man he was thinking about, Changkyun’s breath caught in his throat as he saw just how strikingly handsome Hyungwon looked- peering over at him with a slightly dark expression, legs crossed and pink hair falling in his face beautifully.

Before they became roommates, Changkyun never really noticed Hyungwon. He was just a gangly, slightly awkward kid he had a few classes with but never talked to. Ever since college started, however, Changkyun was really starting to appreciate just how ridiculously attractive the boy is… and had, against his better judgement, developed a tiny bit of a crush on him. He definitely had an ulterior motive or two behind inviting Hyungwon to a party he was planning on getting laid after, but… he had no idea how this night would end. Whether or not Hyungwon would notice him was entirely out of Changkyun’s control, and he wasn’t going to wait on his quiet roommate- he was getting laid tonight, if it was Hyungwon or not, that didn’t matter.

The song shifted into something a little crazier and Changkyun, as well as the other people on the dance floor cheered, raising their cups before dancing exuberantly. Realizing that his drink was empty, Changkyun stepped away from the men he was dancing against, getting a slightly confused look from the man right across from him. Flashing his cup, and gesturing that it was empty, the man understood, and Changkyun quickly scurried off to get a refill. This time, he got a cup full of a mixed drink from the person manning the bar, and his eyes widened as he saw just how much vodka was getting poured into his cup.

“Hope you have a fun night~” the man said as he handed Changkyun the drink, giving him a huge smile. Chuckling a bit and thanking the man, Changkyun took a huge gulp of the drink, immediately feeling the intensity of the alcohol. Wincing a bit, Changkyun started walking back into the main room, rejoining the dance floor and laughing excitedly at all of the rancorous, drunken dancing happening when he returned. Taking another big swig of his drink, Changkyun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his head suddenly feeling much hotter than before. A man was now behind him, he could feel him, dancing so close and intimately and Changkyun didn’t even know the guy. Oddly enough, he didn’t care. Eyes flickering over to Hyungwon, who was still leaned against the wall, Changkyun smirked as he saw the slightest hints of jealousy flicker across his features.

Wanting to see more of that, Changkyun took another gulp of his drink, the effects of all that booze finally starting to hit him full force. The heat in the room was getting to him pretty good now, and his face and body were on fire, an almost arousal beginning to bubble up inside him. He told himself it was just the alcohol, and kept dancing, his hair sticking to his forehead, hips rocking and grinding against the air. The men around him began getting closer, their eyes almost predatory as they stared at him. Changkyun inhaled sharply, freezing in place as he feels something wet begin to seep into the back of his pants, realizing that it wasn’t just the alcohol making him feel fuzzy- he’d just started his heat- right in the center of a huge crowd of dancing people.

Suddenly, the crowd became suffocating, and Changkyun bit his lip on a whine, eyes flickering around all of the men quickly drawing nearer to him- probably alphas who could smell him. Whimpering, Changkyun began walking through the crowd, feeling a few hands on his body, voices asking him to stay a while longer, what his rush was. Panic setting in, Changkyun stumbled out of the crowd, looking around for Hyungwon. He needed to get back, and wasn’t in the proper state to get back on his own. Not only was he drunk, but his heat was crashing against him full force, taking over his mental clarity and making him almost consider the offers of the alphas behind him. Finally spotting Hyungwon, Changkyun stumbles towards him, almost crashing into the man when he finally made it to the wall. 

“I-I’m ready to go back now,” Changkyun stumbled out, eyes staring up into Hyungwon’s. Inhaling shakily, Hyungwon nodded, his alpha instincts starting to get the best of him. God, and Changkyun had no idea just how ridiculously _sexy_ he smelled right now, practically radiating sensuality and arousal- it was way too hard for Hyungwon to ignore, but he had to be a good roommate in this situation and get Changkyun home.

“Yeah, we should leave,” Hyungwon agreed, his eyes reluctantly tearing away from Changkyun’s trembling, erotic form to look around the frat house, immediately spotting all of the alphas staring at Changkyun. The looks in some of their eyes, as if they could jump Changkyun at any given moment, it made Hyungwon that much more eager to leave this place and get Changkyun back home.

Grabbing Changkyun by the waist, Hyungwon began leading the drunken mess out of the building, luckily not encountering any other issues on their way out. They’d walked there from their dorm, so that meant Hyungwon had to hold drunk and in-heat Changkyun close and help him walk back for several minutes. Biting his lip, Hyungwon tightened his grip on Changkyun’s side, trying to willfully ignore the fact that he was actually completely hard, Changkyun’s smell having definitely affected him by now.  

Meanwhile, Changkyun was starting to lose his mind, being in such close proximity with his roommate that was, judging by his bodily reaction, clearly an alpha, proving to be too much to handle. God, and he felt so warm on the inside, still buzzed and the alcohol making his inhibitions fly out the window. Those strangers in that house- he didn’t trust them during a state like this, but Hyungwon- he was nice, polite, and Changkyun was pretty sure that he wouldn’t be too rough with him in bed… fuck, _Hyungwon in bed_ …

“Thanks for helping me,” Changkyun slurred out, swallowing dryly, leaning closer to Hyungwon, his slick dripping down his legs now, making him feel all wet and warm and sticky in the best of ways. Hyungwon nodded stiffly, resisting the urge to just throw Changkyun onto the ground and fuck him right here in the middle of campus.

“Of course,” Hyungwon replied, biting his lip hard as he feels Changkyun’s wandering hand travel to his chest, trailing down slowly.

“You’re an alpha, right?” Changkyun asked, his voice low and soft, tripping slightly over a rock on the sidewalk, quickly getting caught by Hyungwon’s swift hands.

“Yes, I’m an alpha, but you’re drunk and not in the right state of mind, so I’m taking you back to the dorm so you can… sort it out by yourself,” Hyungwon said, half to convince himself but also to spell things out as clearly as possible to the intoxicated man. He also was a virgin, which meant that he absolutely no idea how to handle the situation and didn’t want to look too inexperienced in front of his clearly more promiscuous roommate. Changkyun bit his lip, squeezing his thighs together and moaning lowly, his heat taking over him full force. He continued walking with Hyungwon, but his mind was overcome by thoughts of getting fucked, of getting pounded hard- exactly what he needed.

“But don’t you want to fuck me?” Changkyun asked, unable to hold his tongue in such a state. He figured that he might regret his particular choice of wording in the morning, but for now- he needed it. He needed it so fucking bad. “ _I_ want you to fuck me,” Changkyun added in a softer voice, clutching Hyungwon’s stomach harder, his desperation evident. Hyungwon licked his lips, trying to ignore Changkyun’s whimpered confession, clenching his jaw and focusing instead on getting them back to the dorm in one piece.

“Let’s just get back to the dorm first,” Hyungwon replied, and Changkyun perked up, not missing the fact that Hyungwon didn’t say yes or no to his question. Attempting to will away his urges for a few minutes while they made their way back to the dorm, Changkyun bit his lip on every beg that threatened to slip from his mouth, focusing instead on coordinating his steps.

After a rather tense walk back, the two boys finally made it back to their shared dorm, the unspoken question hot in the air as Hyungwon locks the door behind them. Changkyun wobbles into their room, waltzing right on over to Hyungwon’s bed and flinging his half-drunken, half-absurdly aroused body onto it. Sighing through his teeth, Hyungwon walks over to the boy, unsure of what to do. On one hand, his alpha instincts were starting to get harder and harder to ignore, and Changkyun was clearly more than willing to do something sexual with him. Should he help him out and make the boy cum like he so obviously needed, or should he resist the temptation and simply give the boy some privacy. At an impasse, Hyungwon merely walks into their room, shutting the door behind him and setting down his keys.

“So are you gonna fuck me or naw?” Changkyun drunkenly slurred out, spreading his thighs suggestively and peering over at Hyungwon with hazy, clearly unfocused eyes. Hyungwon jolted a bit at the upfront question, his plump lips parting in a surprised yelp. Now fully facing the younger boy, Hyungwon gave him a long look, eyes scanning down his body, spotting the obvious erection and the wetness that had literally soaked his pants down to his thighs. The sight was honestly better than porn, not that he’d ever watched any before, but he could pretty much ascertain at least this much.

“Is that what you really want?” Hyungwon asked, tugging his plump lip between his teeth, his cock still painfully hard from the walk here. Changkyun perked up, sitting up and staring over at Hyungwon hopefully. Honestly, he’d never actually been around someone during a heat, as he only started having them a year or so ago, so being near an alpha, while he was at his most desperate… it was an intense experience.

“You have no idea just how bad I want your cock inside me, hyung,” Changkyun replied, his voice hoarse and whiny with need, eyes staring up into Hyungwon’s with heavy arousal. Hyungwon clenched his jaw, but honestly, he’d need a little bit more than that to convince him that fucking his roommate was really the right thing to do in the situation. When Hyungwon merely blinked in reply, Changkyun pouted, his heat rushing back full force, forcing a strained moan from his lips. 

“Hyung… please, I can’t stay like this any longer, I need something inside me- and you’re so hard, it’d be a waste not to make use of it,” Changkyun begged, his cheeks so warm he knew they were bright red, cock dripping precum and hole clenching around nothing. “Please, _please_ , at least finger me, I _need_ it,” Changkyun continued, squeezing his eyes closed, tears actually starting to well in his eyes. He couldn’t help himself any longer, and reached his hand down to his crotch, fingers trembling as he groped himself through his pants- right in front of his roommate, who was watching every move he made.

Hyungwon felt something inside him snap at the sight, and he walked forward, grabbing Changkyun by the wrist and forcefully moving his hand away from his crotch, eyes flooding with the primal light of his alpha instincts. The boy he’d had a crush on for the past year was now writhing in his heat and literally begging for his cock- there was no reason for Hyungwon to deny him pleasure any longer. 

“Pull off your pants,” Hyungwon commanded, a little startled by his own abrasiveness. His body had been desperately trying to repress his innate nature, but now that he’d allowed it to overcome him, there was no going back. He was going to pound Changkyun, until the boy screamed and came on his cock at least once.

Eagerly removing his pants, Changkyun breathily moaned at the feeling of his wet ass in the sudden coolness, his thighs spreading erotically as he lifted his hips up, face buried in the pillow. Hyungwon unzipped his pants, finally letting his painfully hard erection free after so many long minutes of keeping it pressed inside his tight jeans. Wiggling his ass a bit, trying to tempt the man, Changkyun whined impatiently, his hole tightening and loosening, desperate for something to clench around. Not wasting any more time, Hyungwon got onto his bed, lining his cock up with Changkyun’s entrance, his eyes boring down into the back of Changkyun’s head.

“Are you ready?” Hyungwon asked, mostly a formality at this point as they both knew just how much Changkyun needed this right now. If he was going to regret this, it wouldn’t be until after his heat subsided.

“YES!” Changkyun heartily replied, pressing his hips back and forcing Hyungwon’s cock inside, his back arching and a loud cry slipping from his lips. Hyungwon growled, but simply grabbed Changkyun’s hips and started inserting himself deeper, not going to mention his roommate’s hasty actions. Finally getting to the base, Hyungwon held himself there for a few moments, trying to find his breath after experiencing the tight, hot feeling of being so deep inside Changkyun’s wet entrance. It was ecstasy, and Hyungwon felt his thighs tremble slightly from the feeling of his first ever sexual experience.

“C’mon, faster,” Changkyun whined out, jiggling his hips and thrusting back on his own, creating a slow, slightly awkward thrusting motion as he attempted to fuck himself from this position. Getting his bearings, Hyungwon gripped Changkyun harder, pressing his hips down until the boy was flat against the mattress, his cock sliding in and out of him at a good, steady speed. Crying out in pleasure, Changkyun gripped the sheets desperately, his eyes squeezed shut and lips parted in moan after trembling moan.

Hyungwon never knew how fucking _good_ having sex could feel, and groaned low and hard, his pace quickly increasing as he became overwhelmed by the addictive feeling of Changkyun’s body pulling him in, clenching around him, and then dragging him back in every time he would pull out. It was incredible, and Hyungwon was losing control of himself far quicker than he could’ve imagined. Changkyun was drunk and in heat, but Hyungwon wasn’t processing any of that, instead just focusing on how nice this hole felt around his cock. 

“Unnh, cumming,” Changkyun hoarsely groaned out, almost completely out of the blue, unable to hold back from cumming, too overwhelmed by Hyungwon’s steady, hard thrusts right against his sweet spot. Biting the pillow, Changkyun barely managed to hold back a scream, his cum squirting all over Hyungwon’s sheets. Eyes widening, Hyungwon slows down his pace, wondering if Changkyun was already done even though he’d barely started fucking him. Licking his lips, Hyungwon began pulling out, thinking that Changkyun was probably satisfied after having cum once.

“W-Where are you going? Don’t stoppp,” Changkyun whined, his voice soft but clearly drowning in desperation, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Hyungwon, his cheeks red and eyes barely open. Hyungwon’s eyebrows rose, and he smiled a bit, quickly thrusting his cock back inside Changkyun and pounding him hard and fast- apparently exactly what Changkyun needed.

“How many times are you gonna have to cum before you’re satisfied?” Hyungwon asked, mostly out of curiosity but also to tease him a little bit, his eyes sharp and gaze clearly lust-filled as he stared down at the younger boy. Changkyun didn’t answer for a few minutes, his mind overwhelmed by the sudden and intense feeling of getting his ass completely filled with cock. 

“Probably a couple more times,” Changkyun honestly answered, his words cut off by a needy, loud moan, hips trembling as he arched his back, ass pressing into Hyungwon’s hips. Hyungwon, with sweat dripping down the side of his face, smiled loosely, rocking his hips hard into Changkyun’s body. He wanted to make his crush cum on his cock again, and, if Changkyun was this easy to pleasure, then it probably wouldn’t be too much longer.

Seriously getting into it, Hyungwon picked up his pace, hips rocking back in forth, hands gripping Changkyun hard as he pounded into him. The intensity in the room skyrocketed as Hyungwon growls, pink hair falling into his eyes as he mindlessly grinds into Changkyun’s wet, tight heat, desperate to feel Changkyun cum beneath him. Truthfully, Hyungwon was getting pretty close to cumming himself, but he had to get Changkyun’s cum at least one more time before he knotted… it was practically his duty at this point. Pounding into him harder and harder, Hyungwon groans, fucking Changkyun so hard his bed was slamming into the wall now, probably driving their neighbors crazy. But that didn’t matter- nothing did, aside from his cock inside Changkyun.

“Hyung~” Changkyun whispered in a watery voice, his hips trembling and cock squirting out cum steadily. Whenever he was in his heat, orgasms came much more easily to him, and cumming again so quickly honestly did _come_ as much of a surprise. Eyes widening as he realizes that Changkyun actually came again, Hyungwon picked up his pace, finally allowing himself to relax and knot inside Changkyun.

“Gonna knot,” Hyungwon gruffly declared, rocking his hips hard into Changkyun’s ass, roughly fucking him until he could feel that impending orgasm begin to overwhelm him.

“Ah- hyung, if you fuck me that hard right now-” Changkyun warned, hardly able to even iterate words, his mind fuzzy and white, hardly recovered from his orgasm and quickly racing towards his next. He felt like a girl, just cumming endlessly from the cock ruining him. Scraping his nails against the sheets, Changkyun arched his back, sweat dripping from his body, the lingering effects of alcohol still coursing through his system. He was going to cum: again. 

Outright screaming as Hyungwon’s hot cum gushes inside him, Changkyun trembles and writhes, Hyungwon’s huge knot stretching him in the most perfect, painful way he could’ve asked for, and Changkyun came for the third time that night. This orgasm was a little different than the other two- longer, more like burning embers than the hot, quick flames of his earlier ones. He could feel this orgasm for minutes after Hyungwon had cum, mind completely blank as he vaguely registers Hyungwon flopping down onto his back, his knot still buried inside him. Slowly slipping out of consciousness, Changkyun closes his eyes, body going completely limp as he falls asleep on Hyungwon’s bed, cum drenching the sheets beneath him.

 

* * *

 

Pressing his fork into the questionably wet scrambled eggs at the dining hall, Hyungwon slowly brought the forkful of food into his mouth, eating it slowly as he looks over at Changkyun. When the boy had passed out with his dick still inside him, Hyungwon would be lying if he didn’t admit to how much that scared him. His first fuck ever, and he passes out? Like, physically passes out? It was pretty scary, but Hyungwon did his best to clean him up and get him comfortable- even tucking him into his own bed with fresh clothes.

When they woke up this morning for breakfast, like they always did together, both knew something critical had changed between them. Before, they were just roommates that kinda liked each other, enough. But now… they’d slept together, Hyungwon had gotten Changkyun to cum from his cock _three_ times. How could they just pretend like nothing had changed? Changkyun was having similar thoughts, his eyes darting between the muffin on his tray and Hyungwon across from him, unsure of what to say to finally break the tension between them. Biting his lip, Changkyun decided to throw caution to the wind, deciding to do something he normally wouldn’t have done unless he was drunk.

“So… you gonna be able to make me cum like that when my heat flares up again?” Changkyun asked, cheeks on fire before he could even finish his sentence, stuffing the muffin into his mouth to avoid saying something else stupid and crass. Hyungwon’s eyebrows raised, and his lips parted, shock clear on his face. Swallowing thickly, Hyungwon set down his fork, eyes nervously darting between the remains of Changkyun’s muffin and his face. Gaining some confidence, Hyungwon smiles a bit, the curve still a bit nervous as he replies. 

“Well, I can try to, at least, heh. If that’s good enough for you,” Hyungwon said, watching the relieved and surprised look overcome Changkyun’s attractive face. Smiling softly, Changkyun nods, pressing his thighs together in embarrassment. 

“It’s definitely good enough for me~” <3

**Author's Note:**

> Canned Heat is apparently slang for alcohol so uh *coughs* It Works in many ways lmao


End file.
